


滋味

by xiayuanwei



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuanwei/pseuds/xiayuanwei
Summary: 我与你一起品尝这世间所有的味道吧！





	滋味

滋味

午后的微光透过窗纱斑驳的洒了进来，暖洋洋，软绵绵。  
King size大床真的好舒服啊，孟少飞眨巴着眼睛想，枕头也很舒服，床单也很舒服，被子也很舒服……  
都很舒服就对了！  
唐毅擦着头发出来的时候，就发现孟少飞像一只大型萌犬，趴在床上东嗅嗅，西摸摸，乐不可支，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“哎，你洗好了哦？”孟少飞回过头，嘴角勾起一个弧度，然后整个人懒散的趴在床上，舒展开四肢，哼哼唧唧，“就像睡在棉花里，哦不，是睡在云彩中……”  
唐毅眼睛溢出明显的笑意，“云中？都不会觉得失重吗。”  
“这么一板一眼。想象一下嘛……”  
唐毅将宽大的浴巾搭在一旁，坐在了床边，抓了抓孟少飞潮湿的头发，“要不要吹干？”  
“没事，等一下就好，”孟少飞支起上半身，甩了甩头，“怎么办，睡过这里之后，忽然好嫌弃我自己那张小床……”  
唐毅靠在床头，好整以暇的看着他，含笑道，“我记得某人好像说过，睡觉没那么讲究，都是随遇而安的。”  
孟少飞摸摸鼻子，不好意思的笑笑，“我是这样讲过没错啦，但是你这里真的很舒服……”  
“舒服？”唐毅的眸色深了深。  
“对啊……”孟少飞放飞自我，在床上滚来滚去。  
唐毅手臂一撑，撑在了孟少飞身上。  
孟少飞眨眨眼，伸出两根食指戳了戳外面，“左红叶快回来了哦。你不想再被她打断一次吧？”  
唐毅无声的叹了口气，咬了咬孟少飞的鼻尖，“预约。”  
孟少飞噗嗤笑出声来，“还可以预约哦？”  
唐毅一本正经的挑眉，“还是你想现在？不过我们可能，”他侧了侧头，压低的嗓音伴着麻痒的呼吸一起钻进孟少飞的耳朵，“不，会，尽，兴。”  
孟少飞的耳朵以肉眼可见是速度变得红彤彤，他有些受不了的推了唐毅一把。  
触手便是顺滑紧绷的肌肉。  
在抚摸到唐毅的身体之前，孟少飞从来不知道自己是这么一个沉迷于互相爱抚的人。  
人的身体真的太诚实了。  
手心下的皮肤随着他的抚摸先是紧绷，而后发热，最后慢慢的放松下来，张开的毛孔散发着属于唐毅的气息。  
他的胸口宽厚滚烫，腰线紧窄有力，绕过平坦紧绷的小腹是肌肉流畅的整个后背。  
他爱他的每一寸发肤。  
他每次抚摸他的时候，都恨不得多生出几只手。  
“唐毅。”  
孟少飞微微眯起眼睛，轻轻按住他贴近自己的嘴唇。  
唐毅半闭着眼睛。  
他一面舍不得看不到那明亮的眼睛，一面又想闭上眼睛好好享受那温柔的唇舌。  
孟少飞整个人犹如正在慢慢融化的鲜美的奶油，被亲吻之后迅速柔软，顺从的接纳了另一条舌尖的肆意掠夺扫荡。  
唐毅呼吸一滞，总算勉强压住了将他一口咬碎的冲动。  
“嗯……”孟少飞溢出口的轻呼让唐毅忍不住用力握住了他的腰，不由分说的大力撕扯他的家居裤。  
孟少飞的舌头忽然毫无章法的卷上他的，用力吮吸。同时伸出一只手胡乱的抓住唐毅的手腕，却不再是推扯，而是似乎比身上的男人更要着急的引导，还特别配合的抬了抬腰。  
没有哪个男人都忍受的了爱人这么顺从又慌乱的鼓励。  
不管了，哪怕只有半秒钟的温存。  
孟少飞的眼睛水光剔透，让他漆黑的瞳孔更加的深邃晶莹。  
“唐毅呢？唐毅！我回来啦，给你们带了下午茶哦，快下来！”  
左红叶。  
孟少飞整张脸瞬间垮了下去，左腿稍一用力便把唐毅掀了下去，蹭着他的鼻尖，嘟起嘴不满道，“看来我只能接受预约了。”  
唐毅吸了一口气，安抚性的拍了拍他的背，用气声道，“不要不开心。”  
孟少飞意犹未尽的啄吻了唐毅好几下，两手一撑翻身下床，一边套着T恤一边道，“没有啦。你们好久不见啊。”  
唐毅低头笑笑，把孟少飞的鞋子从床的另一侧拎到他脚边，听到他在T恤里轻声道，“在我之前，只有她陪了你那么久，我很感激她。”  
在被养父折磨的时候，在街头打架的时候，勉强有了一个家却又失去了父亲般的唐爷的时候，唐毅不是没有想过，为何老天就是不肯放过他，一次次夺走他生命里最重要的东西。  
现在他终于明白，这是因为上苍把最好的那个孟少飞留给了他。  
“少飞。”  
他将他抱进怀里，摸了摸他柔软的头发。  
孟少飞刚刚从领口里钻出脑袋，微微怔了怔，随即释然的把头靠在了唐毅肩头。  
“好了，左红叶还在……”  
一声大咧咧的呼唤从楼下传上来，“嫂嫂？嫂嫂你在的吧？”  
“……等我们。”孟少飞抓了抓头发，把被打断的话说完。  
两分钟以后，左红叶一脸坏笑的看着面色如常的唐毅和忽闪着眼睛避开她的目光的孟少飞从二楼旋梯走下来。  
“唐毅！”左红叶几乎是跳进了唐毅怀中，“我有带吃的给你们哦！”  
唐毅对一旁微笑的古道一点点头，“都吃胖了……道一哥把你照顾的这么好，我很放心。”  
左红叶拥抱着唐毅对着孟少飞挤眉弄眼，“嫂嫂把你照顾的这么好，我也很放心。”  
孟少飞收了收自己快要咧开的嘴角，摆了摆手，“还好还好。”  
左红叶有些受不了的扶额，“你真的很不谦虚哎。”  
唐毅拍拍红叶的头，“你带的东西在哪里？”  
“啊对，我刚刚有放到保温箱里的……哎，去哪里了……”  
古道一向前一步，对着孟少飞礼貌的笑笑，“孟警官。因为食物要保鲜，红叶怕影响口感，所以我们就赶紧送过来了。打扰了。”  
这么一来，孟少飞反而不好意思了，他真的是对彬彬有礼的人一点办法都没有，“不会。那个，冰箱里的东西就只够我跟唐毅的。道一哥你们有没有什么想吃的，等下我去买。”  
古道一依然是笑得一派春风和煦，“不用麻烦，我们一会儿就要走了。”  
左红叶凑了过来，笑眯眯道，“我要跟道一回家哦。”  
唐毅看了看红叶，“这儿永远有一个属于你的房间。”  
左红叶眼圈有些泛红，却在看着孟少飞一本正经跟着点头的时候笑出了声，“孟少飞，你真的，好呆好傻，好……”她顿了顿，深深吸了一口气，忽然上前拥抱了他，“好好的。”  
送走左红叶与古道一之后，孟少飞开始大快朵颐，吃了一脸的奶油。  
吃着吃着他便发现唐毅在一旁看着他微微的笑，有些心虚的瞥了一眼快要吃空的蛋糕盒，“蛮甜的，你要不要尝尝？”  
唐毅并不是从小就不爱吃甜的。  
只是小时候每次想要吃到甜的东西，总伴随着养父的不满和斥责。久而久之，他便失去了这个不该有的念头。  
后来，他长大了一些，可以轻松吃到甜的东西，却生怕身在行天盟这种地方，一个爱吃糖的外来小子会被瞧不起。  
再然后，唐爷走了，他便彻底不想再尝到这种可以轻易获得的甜。  
糖的甜，会让他想起自己身为一个平凡的人的基本欲求，忘记了苦。而忘记那些苦痛，会让他本就简单粗暴的成长岁月变得更加一文不值。  
从未获取幸福就不必再害怕失去了，唐毅固执的想。  
骗了自己十几年，他成功的让自己变成了一个讨厌吃甜的人。  
“唔……”  
嘴巴里不由分说被孟少飞塞了一大口涂满了糖霜的蜂蜜蛋糕。  
“最后一块给你啦。”孟少飞歪着头眨眨眼，看着唐毅皱了皱眉，“不要这样嘛，刀枪不入又不是普通人的生活，酸甜苦辣才是啊。”  
他的眼睛黑白分明，快速眨动的时候，浓密的睫毛也跟着跳动。  
那是星辰雨露中的一只蝴蝶振翅向自己飞来。  
将满满一口“平凡生活”咽下去，看着孟少飞凑过来伸手擦了擦他的嘴角，“太甜了。”  
孟少飞心里一疼，小心翼翼的看了看他的脸色，“唐毅，其实你的养父，他，他对你很抱歉。他让我对你说一句，对不起。”  
上一次提到唐毅的养父母的时候，二人之间非常不愉快。  
这一次，唐毅并没有那么排斥，而只是皱了皱眉，“为什么提到他？”  
“唔，你不要生气哦。”  
“你说。”  
“他跟我说，你小时候喜欢吃糖。但是他因为看到你撒娇就会想到你的养母，就会对你发脾气。时间久了，你看到糖不仅不再要，反而会下意识的害怕……”  
孟少飞当时听到这一段，费了好大的努力提醒自己是一个人民保姆才没有造成伤亡事故。  
“不要说了……”唐毅轻轻推开孟少飞，“我都不记得了。”  
“唐毅，你的养父不应该这样对你，你也不必原谅他，甚至可以选择忘掉他，只要你自己开心。我只是希望他的错误不要成为你的负担。”孟少飞跟了上去，握住他的一只手，“他问我，你这些年过得好不好。我本来想跟他说，你过得不好，过得很辛苦。可是后来我没有讲出来。你知道这是为什么吗？”  
唐毅扬起眼睛，迎上孟少飞坦然的目光。  
“因为从他抛弃你的那一刻起，你以后的人生都与他无关了。而且，只要我孟少飞在一天，我就不会再让你不开心不快乐不好！”  
他再次凑上前吻了吻唐毅的嘴角，贴着他的唇轻声道，“我们一起过自己想要的生活。”  
“少飞，我爱你。”  
“你说什么？”孟少飞激动到破音，抓着唐毅的肩膀晃了晃，“你再说一遍？！”  
唐毅好气又好笑，被震得有些头痛，“你好像把我的嘴唇咬破了。”  
“啊对不起对不起！棉棒棉棒，我去找！”  
“回来！”  
唐毅长臂一伸便把孟少飞圈了回来，“不要棉棒。我要你。”  
孟少飞几乎是撞回了唐毅怀里，接下来他便发现，他们紧贴的那个部位，反应迅速又一致。  
孟少飞的呼吸变得急促起来，他伸出舌尖一点点的舔舐唐毅嘴角的血丝，“我还以为都不会听到你说这话了。”  
唐毅的眼中的寒冰融成了春水，捧住孟少飞的脸庞，沙哑的嗓音极尽蛊惑，“孟警官，你的预约时间到了。”  
孟少飞眸色暗了暗，急切的吻上唐毅颈侧，推着他一路走上旋梯。  
唐毅一面热烈的回应着怀里人毫无章法的吻，一面倒退着上楼，狼狈又喜悦。  
孟少飞微微眯着眼睛，几乎是挂在了唐毅的身上，胡乱亲吻着他的脸和脖子。  
“小心，”唐毅单手环在孟少飞腰际，被带的晃了晃身子，另一只手忙扶了一下墙面稳住身形，“撞到会痛。”  
孟少飞咬了咬唐毅喉结，鼻音浓重，“嗯，好……”  
他“嗯”的这一声瞬间让唐毅的某个部位烫的发疼。  
“刺啦——”，孟少飞的T恤被从领口大力撕开直至小腹，灰白色的布料暧昧的挂在腰际，浑圆的肩膀和胸膛裸露了出来。  
孟少飞扯开唐毅的腰带扔到一旁。  
等到两人跌跌撞撞的倒在卧室的床上的时候，已经只剩下最后的内裤了。  
唐毅将孟少飞按在床上，亲吻变得缓慢温柔了下来，他啄吻着他的眼睛，鼻尖，唇角，下巴，喉结，胸膛，肋骨，小腹。  
孟少飞舒服的眯着眼睛扬起了脖子，在半睡半醒中摩挲着唐毅的头发，发出满足的叹息。  
恍恍惚惚中，孟少飞感觉到自己的眼睫被慢慢的舔舐，眼皮被轻轻的揪着柔柔的扯了扯。  
“嗯？”孟少飞睁开了眼睛，看见了唐毅陡俊的眉峰和寒星一样的眼睛。  
那双眉眼一如他初见时那样英俊，却又温柔亲切了好多。  
孟少飞还记得他第一次听到唐毅用温柔的语气讲话，是在那家高定西装店中。当时他心里莫名便涌上一个念头，不知道什么时候他也可以听到唐毅用这种语气对自己。  
而现在，唐毅是属于他的。他褪去了所有的锋利与伪装，把最深情的温柔毫无保留的给予他。  
真是可遇又可求的幸福美好啊！  
“我有没有说过，我好喜欢你的眼睛。”唐毅柔声道。  
孟少飞大大的眼睛睁得圆溜溜，眨巴眨巴，懵懵懂懂的看着唐毅，咧嘴一笑，“你虽然没有讲，但我知道。”  
唐毅不由得嘴角一勾，奖励般的亲了亲他的眼睛，“孟警官真懂我。”  
孟少飞挑了挑眉，满眼的骄傲，“我不是说过，全世界只有我最了你。”  
“是哦……”唐毅一吻封住孟少飞的嘴巴，手臂伸到他的脑后，将他整个人包在怀里，“让我好好亲一下……”  
孟少飞乖乖的闭上了眼睛，手却开始四处游弋。先是攀上了唐毅的肩膀，然后慢慢竖着流畅的肌肉曲线滑在了他的胸膛，坏心的在那疏阔的胸口反复打圈，一点一点的靠近那个凸起。  
顽皮的手指刚刚触到，立刻被一只滚烫的大手覆上压住。  
唐毅哑着嗓子，“痒……”  
孟少飞索性支起身子凑到他胸前，探出舌尖轻轻舔舐。  
唐毅压抑不住的粗喘了一声，一口咬上孟少飞喉结。  
孟少飞吃痛的一皱眉，手心摊平着在那胸口打转，轻碾挺立的乳尖。  
唐毅的脖颈不受控制的后仰，勾出一道蜜色的弧线，抄着孟少飞腰际狠狠撞向自己的身体。  
肌肤碰撞的清脆声音与亲吻喘息声纠缠，火热的小腹连同那个坚挺的部位难舍难分的贴紧，情不自禁的互相摩擦。因着不知是体液还是汗水的顺滑，这种摩擦变得湿润麻痒的让人抓狂，逼得两人胡乱挺动腰际想要减缓，又或者是延伸这种快乐，在彼此的身上寻求最美味的颤抖。  
“好痒，好痒唐毅……”孟少飞几乎是无意识的呢喃，双手扣着唐毅的肩膀，发出求救一般的哼声。  
“痒啊……喜欢吗？”  
孟少飞连连点头，手指游移到唐毅后腰下压，水汽迷蒙的大眼睛里涌动着渴求，“喜欢，我喜欢唐毅，我喜欢……”  
唐毅觉得自己的心都要化了，很想就这样把孟少飞吞进肚子里，又恨不得用这辈子最大的温柔去让他快乐。  
原来孟少飞的开心与满足，是可以让他翻江倒海的。  
“让你更喜欢好不好？”  
孟少飞慌乱的点头，闭着眼睛感受着更加细密又珍惜的吻，在唐毅臀瓣上揉捏的手被捉住，引着来到两人灼热纠缠的那个部位。  
尽管不是第一次了，孟少飞在触碰到唐毅的那个部位的时候，还是忍不住抖了一下。  
优秀的男人，身体的每一个部位都是完美无匹的。  
能与这样男人灵肉相交，孟少飞真是想想就要笑眯眯。  
当然，享受这极致的身体，还是要付出一点小小的代价的。  
“我会轻轻地，别怕。”  
感觉到到怀里的人轻轻抖了一下，唐毅吻着他的眼睛小声安慰。  
孟少飞用手掌包裹住那个又热又硬的部位，上下圈动，掀起眼帘对着唐毅情动的眼睛。  
唐毅的眼睛非常的动人心魄。  
在他狠辣利落的行事手段和冷峻坚硬的脸庞之下，没有人会去仔细端详他的眼睛。  
但孟少飞会。  
他第一次看到唐毅微笑的时候，便被这双眼睛勾停了心跳。  
他喜欢看唐毅笑，为了这个笑容，他愿意付出任何的代价。  
用一个手捧着唐毅的脸，深深看着他的眼睛，一字一句道，“我不怕。你给我的，我都要。”  
“少飞……”  
唐毅整个身子压了下来，把头埋进孟少飞的脖颈，吮吸着他汗湿的皮肤，另一只手覆上孟少飞同样灼热跳动的那处，一上一下缓缓套弄。  
孟少飞汗毛都立了起来，深深吸了一口气，胸膛剧烈起伏，无比享受的再次闭上了眼睛。  
真的好可爱，好容易被取悦啊，唐毅想。  
虽然这位孟警官固执起来连头发都要不屈不挠的翘着，但这并不影响他在床底之间的乖顺与动人。  
觉得舒服了，他就会眯起眼睛，轻哼着吸气，大大方方的敞开自己身体迎接唐毅的每一个亲吻与动作。  
唐毅在他的胸前又咬又舔，弄得他不断的挺腰喘气，被逗弄的狠了也不生气，最多嗔他一眼，挠痒般拍他一下，嘴角却是一直挂着恬静的笑。  
最重要的是——  
孟少飞太容易有状态了。  
所谓有状态就是，他不知不觉的就撩得唐毅欲火焚身不说，自己的身体也是该硬的硬，该软的软，该湿的湿。  
唐毅身子下滑，凑到孟少飞小腹处蹭了蹭，双手卡主他的腰轻轻推了推。  
孟少飞下意识的咬了下嘴唇，顺着唐毅的手翻了个身。  
唐毅引以为傲的理智碎了。  
孟少飞的身体算不上健壮，但是流畅优美，肩膀舒展，整个脊椎笔直的陷进后背形成一道优雅的缝隙。这缝隙的尽头，分列着两个浅浅的腰窝。  
唐毅第一次知道原来男人也是有腰窝的。  
他抚摸着那两个圆润的涡儿，又亲又摸，鼻尖蹭了又蹭，喜欢到了心窝儿里。  
孟少飞的下巴垫在自己交叠着的小臂上，有些怕痒的动了动腰。  
在唐毅的眼中，便是圆滑的两个臀瓣俏皮的弹了弹。  
“喂！干嘛咬我屁股啦！”孟少飞回过头，撅了撅嘴，“痛哎！”  
唐毅下巴戳在孟少飞大腿内侧，眼中满是亟待宣泄的欲望，“喜欢。”  
孟少飞抿了抿嘴，看着唐毅伸手拿过了润滑剂，脸上一热，又乖乖回过头去。  
不管多少次，扩张这件事都是孟少飞唯一最害羞的。  
也不知道自己在唐毅的眼中是什么样子的啊，孟少飞腰上一紧，不自觉的收缩着肌肉，这样翘起屁股任由男人的手指进进出出会不会有些，太主动了？  
“痛吗？”唐毅低声问。  
孟少飞摇摇头。  
痛是没有啦，但是这种感觉很怪异。  
哪怕这是唐毅的手指。  
“我再加一根哦？”  
孟少飞含糊的点点头。  
要命，这个家伙太会撩了啦！  
你加一根手指就加一根手指嘛，扩张本来就是这样子的啊，我又不会拒绝你，你干嘛还要问。  
那你问就问了，干嘛还故意说得这么，色情……  
“嗯，唐，唐毅……等一下……”  
“嗯？我不动了，是不是痛？”唐毅立刻停下了动作。  
“没关系，我，我等下就好……”  
唐毅的另一只小心的将孟少飞的腰抬了抬，然后俯下身体贴上他的后背，感觉到那里的汗水微微发冷，声音又撩又柔，“已经三根了哦，很快就可以了。”  
不意外的，唐毅清晰的感受到了探进深处的手指被夹了一下。  
“唐毅你……”  
唐毅坏心的舔舐着微咸的汗水，压低了声音，“你夹我哎，这么紧，一会儿手指会不会拔不出来了……”  
孟少飞整个人快要被烧红了，内壁软软的发烫。  
唐毅趁着他放松，慢慢将手指抽出，指腹的皮肤湿滑的挂着一缕缕透明的银丝。  
那个早就硬的发疼的地方快要烧着了。  
“少飞，可以了吧？”  
虽然是在问他，但是唐毅早就迫不及待的开始在自己身体上涂抹润滑剂。  
孟少飞小心翼翼的回头，正好瞧见唐毅两腿分开跪坐在他身后：汗湿的黑发贴在光洁的额头，健硕的胸肌上大颗的汗水正无声的滑落，勾出透明的痕迹，慢慢嘀嗒在腹股沟。  
孟少飞的眼睛追随着那滴汗水，看到唐毅正在自己硕大的坚挺上涂抹亮晶晶的黏滑液体，眉头微蹙十分专注，热辣又性感。  
孟少飞咽了咽口水，小腹不自觉的在顺滑的床单上蹭了蹭。  
唐毅抬起头，看到孟少飞汗湿的身体轻轻的扭动，分明的肌肉因为薄汗泛着诱人的光泽。  
嗡的一声，唐毅最后的一根理智的心弦被欲望烧断了。  
他握住孟少飞的胯部拉向自己，扶着肉径的头部贴上股缝引诱一般的拍击戳刺。  
“嗯……”孟少飞哼了一声。  
唐毅深深的吸了一口气，勉勉强强整理出最后一句完整的话，“痛要告诉我，我会停。”  
长驱直入。  
孟少飞的身体绷成了一条直线，双手紧紧攥住了床单。  
并不痛，但是身体被又热又烫的强行打开，让他腰膝酸软，浑身打颤。  
唐毅进入的缓慢却坚定，头部破开一层层灼热的褶皱，缓缓探了进去。  
孟少飞一瞬间有些失重，好像整个人被一股莫名的力量高高抛上了云端，心脏不上不下的悬空着没有着落。  
“唐毅……”他呼唤着这个名字，这个此时唯一的依靠。  
“我在……”唐毅半跪着躬下身子，低头舔舐他的后背。  
厚实的胸膛完完整整的覆上了自己的后背，孟少飞满足的叹了口气，舒展开了身子。  
唐毅的胸腹随着下身动作，极富节奏的蹭着孟少飞，享受的眯起眼睛。  
不够了，那种痒痒的感觉又来了。  
孟少飞舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，单眼皮上堆叠了朦朦胧胧的涟漪，半梦半醒的回头看了看唐毅。  
天使一般的脸庞，无限的诱惑。  
唐毅腰杆徐徐用力，直插到底。  
“唔嗯……”  
孟少飞闷哼一声。  
七上八下的麻痒被有力的戳刺，满满的饱胀感让人懒到脚趾都不想动。  
一点点疼，但是还好，唐毅足够体贴，并没有着急运动，而是抱紧了他反复的亲吻，同时手掌覆上他前面萎靡的部位缓缓套弄。  
周围好安静，安静到只剩下他亲吻的声音。  
前后同时两个最敏感地方都被唐毅控制，孟少飞渐渐放松下来，发出猫咪一般小小的呜咽。   
唐毅是一个极其自律的人，做爱的时候也不例外。  
他咬牙控制住自己想要大起大落的欲望，在狭小湿润的空间里小范围的触碰，让那些纠缠的软肉更加柔软粘湿。  
孟少飞半张脸埋进了柔软的床铺，麻痒的感觉自后庭开始，如同一队缓慢蠕动的蚂蚁，伴随着一种叫做唐毅的鼓点，攀升前行，所到之处过电一般，无不引发无措的酥麻和无力。  
“嗯，嗯……唐毅……”孟少飞仿佛像一只撒娇的奶犬，哼出了这个名字。  
“我在……”  
“你，你动一下嘛……”  
唐毅深深吸了一口气，“我一直在动啊，宝贝。”  
唔，这家伙又开始坏了。  
“唐毅……”孟少飞把手臂后伸，在半空中摩挲，感受到自己的手指被攥紧滚烫的大手，眨了眨水汪汪的大眼睛，“你欺负我……”  
其实对待男人真的很简单，尤其是唐毅这种，硬碰硬肯定是毫无用处的。  
但是如果你对他服软撒娇，分分钟就可以秒掉他。  
果然，唐毅的心好像被孟少飞的舌尖舔了一下，酥软不堪。  
“我怎么舍得欺负你……”唐毅环住孟少飞的腰柔声道，牙尖不轻不重的滑过他整个后背，间或落下密密实实的亲吻，“来，抬一下腰，乖……”  
孟少飞心口迅速窜起熟悉的激动与期待，他很清楚接下来他要摆出的那个更加羞耻的动作。  
但是又有什么关系呢，他乐于让他快乐，也乐于让自己快乐。  
唐毅拖着孟少飞的大腿向后，迫使他的胯部高高翘起，同时掌心按在他的后腰微微向下发力。  
孟少飞整个人的腰部下陷，屁股高高向后翘起，形成一道旖旎动人的弧线。  
唐毅的小腹紧贴那两个丰饶挺翘的臀瓣，感受着那里滑嫩紧实的皮肤，不由得伸手又搓又揉。  
“唐……毅！！”  
孟少飞扯出了颤抖的尾音。  
一个大力戳刺，准确无误的到达他最痒最需要抚慰的地方。  
此时他才发觉，原来他以为方才唐毅已经插到了底真的是一个巨大的错误。  
坚硬饱满的肉柱在那个隐秘的敏感之处反复撞击。  
“啊！”  
钻心的舒爽让孟少飞大声叫了出来。  
满足的快感浪一般的冲刷着他每一寸神经，他想大声叫出来，想告诉唐毅他好喜欢，好舒服。  
唐毅的额头开始滚下汗珠。  
孟少飞的内里太热，太紧。  
孟少飞的模样太乖，太美。  
他满脑子只有一个念头，占有，疯狂的不计代价的占有！  
他想听到孟少飞舒服的尖叫，想看到他满眼的水光！  
唐毅疯狂撞击着那个敏感点，抽出的时候还要不放过的碾一碾。感到那火热的软肉恋恋不舍的包裹着他的茎身，随着他挺动收紧又放松。  
只要他撞上那个点，孟少飞便会下意识全身收紧，漂亮的身体承受不来一般的颤栗。  
孟少飞的腰臀都不能着力，迫着他撑起双臂来支持自己摇摇欲坠的身体。  
“啊！”  
又是一记大力的顶撞，孟少飞声音开始变得有些嘶哑，双臂酸软，身体重重栽下，眼圈开始泛红。  
唐毅被他这无力又柔软的模样诱得欲罢不能，伸手将他整个人抄进自己怀里，揽住他的腰和小腹，迫使他支起了身子。  
孟少飞的头发汗湿的贴在额角，眼神迷乱的回过头探寻着唐毅的嘴唇，反手搂住他的脖颈缠绵亲吻。  
这样大腿外分的跪坐，无形中让他的后庭打得更开，更加方便了唐毅的出入。  
啧啧的水声掺杂在大力撞击的啪啪声中格外的淫靡。  
生理性的泪水不受控制的溢出眼眶，孟少飞终于发出了哆哆嗦嗦的呜咽，又甜又糯，“老公……”  
唐毅咬咬牙，在即将崩溃的边缘堪堪停下，舔弄着孟少飞的耳垂，“宝贝……”  
“轻，轻一点……”  
唐毅犹豫了半秒钟，粗喘着继续大力的撞击，“痛了？”  
孟少飞无力的摇摇头，“不是，就，轻一点嘛……”  
唐毅双手穿过孟少飞腋下，双手交叠揉捏着他胸前的红点，将整个人完全锁在自己怀里，劲瘦腰部摆动不停，在他耳边吹气一般呢喃，“要我轻？”  
孟少飞的撇撇嘴，没有回话。  
唐毅单手掰住孟少飞肩膀，另一只手游到了他的小腹，攀上了他的前段，发现那里已经流出了粘滑的汁液，便借着这润滑快速撸动。  
孟少飞整个人开始大口粗喘着胡乱摇摆挣扎。在唐毅撞击的时候翘起屁股迎合，却舍不得前端的爱抚，又慌慌张张的凑到那个温热的掌心寻求更多的摩擦。  
这使得他整个身子胡乱前后摇摆，海浪一样的风情令唐毅抓狂。  
孟少飞拼命的晃着身子，整个人几乎是想要嵌进唐毅身体里，“唐毅，我好喜欢，我，嗯……”  
唐毅脖颈后仰闭上了眼睛，一边大力的抽插，一边狠狠箍住孟少飞，让他随着自己的节奏，在欲望的大海里浮沉幻灭。  
孟少飞已经找到不到自己的呼吸了，他的世界里只剩下了唐毅带给他的灭顶的快感。  
他听到了啪啪的撞击声，听到了粗重的喘息，还听到了一叠声的欢叫。  
他感受到唐毅恨不得要被他整个人都塞到自己身体里，在摩擦抽插中因为快感而失控的低哼出声。  
“我……爱，唐，唐毅……爱，你……好，爱……”  
爱人的情话是这世上最要不得的催情剂。  
“少飞！”  
唐毅的速度已经快到不能再快，他不打算再忍下去了。  
“唐唐，唐毅，唐毅，唐毅唐毅……”  
孟少飞高潮了。  
他无意识的扯着嗓子呼唤着他最爱的人的名字，整个人在唐毅的怀里瘫软了下去。  
高潮后的内壁骤然收紧，又烫又湿。  
唐毅一声闷哼，吻上孟少飞颈侧，在内壁的抽搐痉挛中释放了出来。  
“嗯，哼……”  
孟少飞随着唐毅一潮一潮的释放，整个人跟着一抖一抖。  
两个人侧着身子一起倒在了柔然的床铺之中。  
孟少飞不记得后面发生了什么，迷迷糊糊的只感觉到唐毅将他身子扭来扭曲。  
反正他就闭着眼睛一句话，“老公我好累，我要睡了哦……”

“唐毅，人间至味是清欢，没有错。但是你我这样的凡夫俗子，不妨加一些辣，加一些甜啊。”  
“哦？那孟警官可不可以告诉我，谁负责辣，谁负责甜？”  
“这个嘛，Mua！你甜，我辣！”


End file.
